As a liquid discharge head, for example, there has conventionally been known one which includes a head body having a discharge hole for discharging a liquid therethrough, a driver IC to control driving of the head body, a casing which is disposed on the head body and has an opening on a side surface thereof, and a heat sink which is disposed on the opening of the casing and configured to dissipate heat generated in the driver IC (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).